fairytailfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lucy Heartfilia
|Kanji = ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |Rōmaji = Rūshi Hātofiria |Pseudônimo = |Raça = Humano |Gênero = Feminino |Idade = 17 (estréia) 18 (capitulo 418) |Peso = 47kg |Aniversário = 1 de Julho de X767 |Cor do Cabelo = Loiro |Cor dos Olhos = Castanho |Tipo Sanguíneo = AB |Ocupação = Maga |Ocupação Anterior = |Afiliação = 30px|link=Fairy Tail (Guilda) Fairy Tail |Afiliação Anterior = Konzern Heartfilia |Marca da Guilda = Costas da Mão Direita |Time = Time Natsu |Time Anterior = Forças Aliadas Time Tenrou Time Fairy Tail A Time de Resgate |Companheiros = Natsu Dragneel Happy |Companheiros Anteriores = Cana Alberona |Base de Operações = Fairy Tail (Guilda) |Propriedade = |Status = Ativo |Parentes = Jude Heartifilia (pai; falecido) Layla Heartifilia (mãe; falecido) |Contraparte = Lucy Ashley |Magia = Magia Celestial Urano Metria Unison Raid Magia de Água Stardress |Armas = Fleuve d'étoiles |Mangá = Capítulo 1 |Anime = Episódio 1 |Japonês = Aya Hirano http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aya_Hirano |Português = Carla Garcia (1ª voz), Maria Camões (2ª voz)}}Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア, Rūshi Hātofiria) é uma Maga Celestial, ela é um membro da guilda Fairy Tail e participa do Time Natsu. Ela é a principal protagonista feminina da série. Aparência Lucy tem olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros, que geralmente estão ligados por fitas em uma variedade de cores com um pequeno rabo de cavalo para o lado direito de sua cabeça com o resto do cabelo solto. No entanto, no ano X791 ela parece manter seu cabelo em tranças com mais frequência. Ela é rechonchuda, e tem um corpo com muitas curvas. Sua medições (supostas) são: busto, 91 centímetros; cintura, 59 centímetros; e quadril, 88 centímetros. Estas medidas foram mais tarde reveladas sendo um pouco diferente, com os seios sendo dois centímetros a menos, e os outros um a menos. Em X792, seu cabelo está consideravelmente mais longo, e ela mantém tudo em um rabo de cavalo lateral. Sua marca da Fairy Tail (cor-de-rosa) está localizada na parte de trás da sua mão direita. Além disso, Lucy não está sempre usando a mesma roupa. No entanto, ela sempre tem um cinto que, juntamente com a manutenção de sua saia, detém as chaves dos espíritos celestiais e um chicote com uma extremidade em forma de coração. Ela também usa, botas salto alto de couro preto. Ela também tem uma notável semelhança com sua mãe. Personalidade Orgulho invulgar de sua aparência e é muito confiante em sua beleza, muitas vezes exalando uma certa dose de vaidade. Apesar desta atitude superficial, ela é uma pessoa inteligente, gentil e verdadeiramente solidária. Lucy é apaixonada por literatura e está no processo de escrever o seu próprio romance sobre suas aventuras com Fairy Tail, embora ela não gosta de contar à ninguém sobre isso. Além de seu interesse em leitura e escrita em prosa, ela também gosta de fazer compras, cozinhar e homens assertivos. Suas cores favoritas são o azul e o rosa. Ela é um membro da família Heartfilia, uma vez que uma das mais ricas e importantes famílias conglomerada no país de Fiore. No entanto, devido ao seu relacionamento distante com seu pai e a morte de sua mãe, Layla Heartfilia , ela saiu de casa para seguir seu próprio caminho, o que mostra a ambição de independência.... Lucy é muito gentil com seus Espíritos Celestiais, e recusa-se a utilizá-los como escudos ou considerá-los como objetos. Ela luta ao lado de seus Espíritos e trata-os como amigos, ao contrário de vários outros Magos Celestiais, que os vêem como meras ferramentas e objetos. Lucy se importa muito com os seus Espíritos e também com os grandes comprimentos para dar-lhes a felicidade , mesmo ao custo de sua vida. Apesar de ser tecnicamente uma proprietária dos Espíritos, ela se recusa a ser tratada como tal, e em vez disso prefere ser chamada de amiga. Embora, Lucy é, na maioria dos casos, covarde e facilmente assustada, ela não tem problemas com a luta e ficaria feliz em enfrentar o perigo,mesmo que ela acaba se machucando, por seus amigos e aliança. Enquanto seus poderes não são normalmente tão esmagadores como seus companheiros de Time, Lucy provou ser uma combatente capaz de si mesma, muitas vezes usando sua inteligência a seu favor, e pensa fora da caixa durante a batalha. Ela eventualmente herdada a teimosia e a recusa de Natsu a desistir, mesmo quando todas as probabilidades estão contra seu favor. Lucy geralmente assusta em travessuras seus colegas de guilda. Ao contrário da maioria de seus amigos, ela não fica muito animada com luta e não é rápida para recorrer à violência como solução. No entanto, ela admite que estar perto de seus companheiros de guilda é realmente divertido. Ser um Mago Celestial, Lucy sempre mantém suas promessas. Ela dá-lhe tudo por causa de sua guilda e amigos. Magia e Habilidades Lucy é uma maga celestial. Ela utiliza chaves mágicas para invocar espíritos que vivem em uma outra dimensão, o "mundo dos espíritos celestiais". Os espíritos possuem habilidades variadas, e diferentes níveis de poder, e sempre lutam por sua invocadora, mediante o acordo fechado durante o contrato. Lucy é uma das últimas magas restantes a usar esse tipo de magia, e possui contrato com 15 espíritos, sendo 5 de chaves de prata e 10 de chaves de ouro. Sua capacidade de invocação é limitada por seu poder mágico, sendo que para a média dos magos comuns é extremamente difícil abrir dois portões ao mesmo tempo, especialmente se forem portões de espíritos de ouro, Lucy passou a dominar essa habilidade quando despertou a segunda origem. Lucy mantém uma relação muito profunda com seus espíritos, tendo consciência de que eles são seres vivos e possuem sentimentos. Isso fez com que seus espíritos se afeiçoassem muito à ela, estreitando ainda mais seu vínculo e tornando-a mais poderosa. Por exemplo, Aquarius pode controlar a água, criando ondas poderosas que poderia ter varrido grandes quantidades de inimigos, enquanto Taurus que tem uma enorme força física, pode fazer uma luta corpo a corpo valiosa capaz de flanquear Lucy durante a batalha e enfrentar adversários em seu nome. No entanto, espíritos celestiais são seres sencientes que possuem personalidades e traços, e são, portanto, capazes de agir em conformidade durante a batalha, às vezes até ignorando ordens de Lucy e agindo por conta própria, algo que normalmente é retratado de uma forma cômica (tais como quando Aquarius agiu arrogantemente e pegou até a própria Lucy em seus ataques, ou Taurus ter tendências perversas sobre Lucy). Lucy explicou para Natsu Dragneel que magos celestiais têm o potencial para obter chaves de ouro extremamente raras, que abrem os portões do "Eclíptica Zodíaco", e as comuns, chaves de prata que podem ser compradas em lojas. De acordo com Lucy, enquanto houver um grande número de chaves de prata, existem apenas 12 chaves do ouro, cada uma delas sendo relacionadas a um signo astrológico específico. Até agora na série, Lucy obteve 10 chaves do ouro e 5 chaves de prata, uma quantidade considerável de Chaves por uma única maga celestial. Ela foi mostrada sendo capaz de usar cinco de suas chaves eclípticas do zodíaco em um dia, um feito notável. Lucy também demonstrou a habilidade de invocar espíritos celestiais apenas por chamá-los em vez de usar as chaves. * Fechamento Forçado do Portão: Lucy é capaz de forçar o portão de um Espírito Celestial para fechar contra a sua vontade, fazendo-os retornar ao Mundo dos Espíritos Celestiais. Tal habilidade é útil se um de seus Espíritos fosse controlado pelo inimigo e pudesse atacá-la, permitindo que Lucy possa removê-los do campo de batalha sem realmente prejudicá-los. Para um Mago de Espírito Celestial, obtendo essa habilidade parece ser um feito notável. * Múltiplas Invocações: 'Lucy ganhou a habilidade avançada para convocar mais de um Espírito Celestial de uma vez. Ela conseguiu convocar todas as suas chaves de ouro (5 delas na época) e uma de suas chaves de prata (Nikora) ao mesmo tempo, algo que deixou Loke muito espantado; No entanto, devido à grande quantidade de poder mágico necessário para tal feito, ela foi capaz de mantê-los ativos apenas por alguns segundos. No anime, esta convocação em massa é ainda mais reforçada, com Lucy chamando todos os seus espíritos celestiais ao mesmo tempo. Depois de libertar a segunda origem, Lucy ganha um controle maior sobre essa capacidade, como visto durante sua luta contra Flare, aprendendo a invocar e manter dois espíritos celestiais ao mesmo tempo e sem esforço. Isto dá uma maior flexibilidade quanto ela é capaz de combinar os poderes e habilidades dos espíritos para formar ataques novos e mais poderosos. Ela também pode usar sua própria magia em combinação com seus espíritos para aumentar o poder de ataque. Durante sua luta contra a Tartarus, Lucy conseguiu abrir três portões simultaneamente, algo que tem sido referido como uma técnica proibida e extremamente poderosa (veja a seguir por quê). * '''Recompensa Por Invocação: '''Uma técnica que só um mago celestial que pode abrir três ou mais portões simultaneamente é capaz de alcançar, a fim de convocar o Rei dos Espíritos Celestiais, o mais forte entre os Espíritos, mas para isso, é necessário sacrificar uma de suas chaves de ouro, de preferência a que o espírito tem a maior ligação com o seu mestre. Lucy sacrificou a chave de ouro de Aquarius para conseguir esse feito. Após invocar o Rei dos Espíritos Celestiais, o mesmo pode oferecer ao mago celestial, os poderes do Espírito que teve sua chave quebrada e também um aumento do poder mágico. O Rei dos Espíritos Celestiais ofereceu a Lucy os poderes de Aquarius e aumento no seu poder mágico, o suficiente para que a maga pudesse usar o '''Urano Metria '''sem precisar da ajuda de Gemini. Com as habilidades de Aquarius, Lucy ganhou uma tatuagem semelhante a do Espírito Celestial, atravessando sua clavícula. ** 'Barreira de Água '(水のバリア ''Mizu no Baria): Após receber as habilidades de Aquarius, Lucy pode gerar uma poderosa barreira de água, capaz de bloquear até mesmo as explosões geradas pela poderosa Maldição do Jackal. * '''Urano Metria (ウラノ・メトリア Urano Metoria): '''Um feitiço poderoso, conhecido como a "Magia Suprema das Estrelas", em que o conhecimento necessário para alcançá-la foi concedido por Hibiki momentaneamente para Lucy, usando sua '''Magia Archive. Depois que ela foi concedida o feitiço, Lucy ficou em transe, no qual ela passou a falar o encantamento da magia. Isto levou a área ao redor seu alvo para se tornar cheia de luzes como estrelas, seguido pouco depois por um manto escuro que lembra um céu noturno. Todas as estrelas do local explodem ao mesmo tempo, provocando danos pesados sobre o alvo. Uma vez que Urano Metria foi lançado, Lucy acordou do seu transe, completamente inconsciente do que ela havia feito. Este feitiço foi usado para derrotar Angel, um membro da Oración Seis. É um feitiço desgastante, tanto que Lucy alega que faltava energia para mover depois de acordar do transe. Durante os Grandes Jogos Mágicos, Lucy combina o seu poder mágico com Gemini e juntos eles conjuraram esta magia. No entanto, o feitiço foi cancelado por outro Mago antes que seus efeitos podem ser vistos. Depois de receber a Magia de Aquarius pelo Rei dos Espíritos Celestiais, Lucy é capaz de lançar a magia por conta própria para derrotar Jackal.Urano Metria pode ser considerada fatal para quem é o alvo,se o mago estiver com pouco fluxo de poder mágico no corpo. * Outras Habilidades: '''Além da invocação de Espíritos, a Magia de Espíritos Celestiais possui outras habilidades mágicas. Como por exemplo, a abertura e fechamento do Portão Eclipse, é necessário um Mago Celestial para abrir e fechar o portão que faz ligação com as linhas temporais. Também a magia Celestial está ligada ao anti-link e o '''Relógio do Infinito '''nos eventos da Chave Para o Céu Estrelado. '''Boneca Dragon Slayer do Fogo: É uma combinação da Magia de Dragon Slayer do Fogo com a''' Ushi no Koku Mairi'. Natsu usa suas técnicas de Dragon Force do Fogo e inflama o Sr. Cursey, que, no momento, seria necessário ter o cabelo de Lucy, fazendo com que o fogo aparecesse em Lucy para que a mesma utilizasse, sem se queimar e o usando para seu benefício. * '''Punho de Ferro do Dragão de Fogo (Versão de Lucy): '''Enquanto usava o '''Boneca Dragon Slayer do Fogo', Lucy, sob o controle de Natsu, podia utilizar o Punho de Ferro do Dragão de Fogo. * Ataque Secreto: Fogo da Lucy (必殺・ルーシィファイア Hissatsu : Rūshi Faia): '''Incinerando o Sr. Cursey com a Magia de Dragon Slayer do Fogo, enquanto o mesmo estiver com o fio de cabelo da Lucy, causando assim, a incineração da própria Lucy, Happy, segurando Mr. Cursey, voa para o alvo, utilizando a Velocidade Máxima, fazendo com que Lucy faça o mesmo, acertando o alvo com grande força. '''Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド,Yunizon Reido): '''Uma magia que permite que dois Magos unir a sua magia em um uníssono, combinado e mais forte. Este é, aparentemente, uma forma altamente avançada da Magia, com muitos sacerdotes terem desperdiçado suas vidas inteiras tentando alcançá-lo, sem sucesso. No entanto, Lucy e Juvia conseguiram em sua primeira tentativa, com a onda gigante de Aquarius combinando com a própria água da Juvia para criar uma poderosa correnteza que nem mesmo o cabelo de Vidaldus Taka conseguiu absorver. Mais tarde, Lucy conseguiu atingir o '''Unison Raid novamente, desta vez com Wendy Marvell, combinando Areia Buster de Scorpion com Rugido do Dragão dos Céus em um único, poderoso vórtice, que, juntamente com Criação de Gelo: Martelo de Gray Fullbuster obteve maior velocidade para que Natsu Dragneel, atacasse o Mestre Hades com Espada Chifre do Dragão de Fogo. * Conjuração de Água: 'Unindo a onda gigante de Aquarius e a água da Juvia. As magas podem criar uma criar uma poderosa correnteza que nem mesmo o cabelo de Vidaldus Taka conseguiu absorver. * '''Conjuração de Vento e Areia: C'ombinando Areia Buster de Scorpion com Rugido do Dragão dos Céus da Wendy, disparado em uníssono um poderoso vórtice de areia e vento. '''Maior Durabilidade: Apesar de sua aparência frágil e sua tendência a evitar combates, Lucy provou ser bastante resistente. Ela foi capaz de sobreviver ao ataque do sádico Zero, enquanto ainda estava inconsciente e de alguma forma se levantar; Resistiu a pisadas de Kain Hikaru, um indivíduo capaz de quebrar pedras e árvores através de força física e também suportar Kain tentando esmagar seu crânio com sua enorme mão. Mais tarde, durante a luta do Time do Natsu contra o Mestre Hades, ela sobreviveu ao ser soprado, juntamente com Erza, por um de seus explosões. Lucy ainda resistiu as várias explosões poderosas da Maldição de Jackal. Intelecto Aguçado: ''' Lucy provou ser uma Maga muito inteligente, lógica e intuitiva. Ela foi capaz de descobrir que Bora tinha colocado um sonífero em seu vinho sem prová-lo. Sendo uma ávido leitora, ela também tem mostrado ser adepto de resolver palavras relacionadas com puzzles e enigmas.: Ela foi capaz de ver através do feitiço que Zekua Melon lançou sobre seu livro Daybreak e desvendar verdadeiro conteúdo do livro; Além disso, durante o Exame Classe S, ela descobriu a localização do túmulo de Mavis Vermilion com relativa facilidade através do uso das "pistas "escondidas durante o teste, sendo, aparentemente, o único membro da Fairy Tail para o conseguir. '''Especialista em Chicote: '''Apesar de não ser mostrado frequentemente devido à sua tendência a evitar batalha ou têm seus Espíritos para lutar por ela, Lucy é eficiente no uso de um chicote, ser hábil o suficiente para agarrar oponentes através do seu uso e de empregá-lo como uma arma eficaz. Ela também foi vista tendo uma certa força, ao tentar acerta Sherry, na qual acertou o chão, criando rachaduras com seu chicote. * '''Fleuve d'étoiles (星の大河,エトワールフルーグ, Etowāru Furūgu): Um chicote extensível vindo da constelação de Eridanus, no Mundo dos Espíritos Celestiais. Depois de perder seu chicote padrão durante sua prisão em Edolas, Virgo deu essa arma para Lucy, para lutar contra Byro, a fim de evitar esgotar todo o seu poder mágico com a convocação de seus Espíritos.Enquanto não estiver em uso, somente a alça do chicote é visível, esta possui uma forma cilíndrica simples, com uma parte central escura e bordas mais leves; o inferior tem uma pequena corda pendurada, com um pingente em forma de estrela. Quando a arma está sendo usada, um jato de água fluente é criada a partir da alça, que permanece compacta e torce como se fosse parte da corda de um chicote. A água parece ter propriedades sólidas, com Lucy ser capaz de agarrar inimigos ou objetos com ele, assim como para realizar ataques. O Fleuve d'étoiles é a arma atual de Lucy, e a mesma o carrega no mesmo lugar que seu antigo chicote costumava ficar, ligado ao seu cinto, em correspondência com seu quadril esquerdo. "Fleuve d'étoiles" é a tradução francêsa para "Rio de Estrelas", fazendo jus à aparência e origem do chicote. Combate Corpo-a-Corpo: 'Apesar de não ser tão eficiente como os outros membros da Equipe Natsu, Lucy possui alguma habilidade em combate corpo-a-corpo. Além disso, apesar de nunca depender de socos, provavelmente devido à sua força física limitada, Lucy possui algumas proezas, como visto durante o Arco Phantom Lord, ela foi capaz de enviar Reedus voando com um pontapé simples, apesar dele ser muito maior do que ela. * '''Lucy Kick (ルーシィ・キック Rūshi Kikku): ' O chamado "ataque final", que é mais do que um simples movimento corpo-a-corpo, não mágico. Lucy ataca na direção de seu alvo, depois salta e usa a dinâmica adquirida para atacar o adversário com um pontapé simples. Embora não seja particularmente poderosa ou exclusivos na sua performance, este ataque foi eficaz o suficiente para derrotar o líder do esquadrão da guilda das Trevas, Naked Mummy,' enviado para roubar a guilda mercantil '''Love&Lucky', bem como Bickslow durante o Exame Classe S. 'Stardress: '''Durante o ''time skip ''de um ano no manga,Lucy também evoluiu seu poder,conseguindo essa habilidade.Ela consiste em ter as habilidades do espirito invocado ajudando-os na luta.Stardress (Star + Dress) significa "vestido estelar". * '''Leo Form: '''Ela adquiri a habilidade do Espírito Celestial,Leo o Leão.Um vestido tomara que caia escuro,com alguns detalhes claros,o cabelo fica preso em um coque,e ela recebe a marca do espirito de Leão acima do seio direito. * '''Aquarius Form/Spirit: '''A primeira forma de Stardress que Lucy adquiriu (Saga Tartarus).A parte de cima é um top,com algumas figuras que demonstram ser ondas,uma mini saia,e uma tatuagem que faz um percurso de um ombro para o outro. Ad by Web GuardXXScorpio, ''"O Escorpião" (スコピーオン Sukōpion) Era um dos espitos que pertencia a Angel.Quer bancar o playboy legal,sempre falando com gírias. É o namorado de Aquarius, durante a batalha contra a Oracion Seis se recusou a lutar com sua namorada, e com o consentimento de Angel voltou ao mundo espiritual. Após a batalha, entregou pessoalmente sua chave à Lucy. Tem a habilidade de atacar usando jatos de areia que saem de sua cauda metáli Lucy adquiriu sua chave como recompensa pela conclusão da missão na Ilha Galluna. A primeira vez que foi usado ainda não tinha fechado o contrato, mas não se recusou a ajudar. Apesar das incríveis habilidades, normalmente é tratado de forma cômica. Possui uma habilidade incomparável com arco e flecha, nunca errando o alvo, mesmo que esteja a quilômetros de distancia. Batalhas * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs Bora * Natsu Dragneel e Lucy Heartfilia contra Vulcan (Macau Conbolt) * Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs Everlue * Lucy Heartfilia e Natsu Dragneel vs Everlue * Erza Scarlet & Lucy Heartfilia vs Eisenwald Guilda Membros * Time Natsu vs Aldeia Monstros * Lucy Heartfilia vs Sherry Blendy * Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs Deliora Sobreviventes * Lucy Heartfilia vs Juvia Lockser * Lucy Heartfilia, Loke & Reedus Jonas vs Gajeel Redfox, Boze & Sue * Time Natsu vs Team Jellal * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser vs Torre do Céu Guarda * Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser vs Vidaldus Taka * Lucy Heartfilia, Happy & Loke vs Bickslow * Lucy Heartfilia vs Nu Múmia * Forças Aliadas contra Oración Seis * Lucy Heartfilia vs Angel * Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs Zero * Erza Scarlet & Lucy Heartfilia vs Lizardmen de Daphne * Fairy Tail vs Daphne Lizardmen & Dragonoid * Lucy Heartfilia vs Exercito Real de Edolas * Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel e Wendy Marvell vs Exercito Real de Edolas * Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel e Wendy Marvell vs Exercito Real de Edolas: Revanche * Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia vs Hughes & Sugarboy * Natsu Dragneel e Lucy Heartfilia vs Hughes & Byro * Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs Exercito Real de Edolas * Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs Freed Justine & Bickslow * Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs Caprico * Lucy Heartfilia vs Kain Hikaru * Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs Kain Hikaru * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell e Laxus Dreyar contra Hades * Time Tenrou vs Acnologia * Time Natsu vs Bandits * Lucy Heartfilia vs Mary Hughes * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Romeo Conbolt vs Dan Straight & Coco (Terra Land) * Fairy Tail & Lyon Vastia vs Byro Cracy * Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy & Dan Hetero vs Renascer Oración Seis * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Elfman Strauss & Byro Cracy vs Jackpot * Fairy Tail equipe A vs Participante dos Grandes Jogos Magicos * Lucy Heartfilia vs Flare Corona * Lucy Heartfilia & Yukino Aguria vs Uosuke * Rescue Team vs Forças Fiore * Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell & Flare Corona vs Hiroshi, Lala & Drake * Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia e Wendy Marvell vs Jackal * Natsu Dragneel e Lucy Heartfilia vs Franmalth * Lucy Heartfilia vs Tartarus * Lucy Heartifilia vs Virgo * Lucy Heartifilia,Yukino Aguaria vs Virgo,Libra * Time Natsu,Gajeel Redfox vs Rei dos Espíritos Celestiais Outras Aparições ''Ovas'' ''Fairy Hills'' ''Fairy Academy'' ''Dias Memoráveis'' ''Acampamento de Treinamento das Fadas'' ''Dokidoki Ryuuzetsu Land'' ''Crossover: Fairy Tail X Rave Master'' No crossover de Fairy Tail e Rave Master, Lucy se encontra com Elie e começam a conversar. Ela vê Plue e pergunta se Elie é uma Maga Celestial. Mais tarde, as duas se encontram com Haru, Natsu e Erza que precisam lutar com Jackpot. No meio da luta, Lucy salva Elie de um raio disparado por Jackpot e fica sem calcinha. Após Natsu e Haru derrotarem Jackpot, Lucy sai da cidade com Natsu, Erza, Happy e Gray. Natsu pergunta porque ela está andando de forma esquisita, mas ela fica com vergonha e não responde. Filmes ''Fairy Tail: Sacerdotisa da Fênix'' Jogos Curiosidades * Lucy é atualmente a segunda garota mais popular da série. 67 * Quase todas as vezes Lucy vai para o apartamento dela, um ou mais de seus companheiros de guilda estão lá. 48 68 * Sua citação quando convocando Spirits ela pretende contratar é: "Eu estou vinculado ao caminho para o mundo dos Espíritos Celestes, agora ó espírito, respondeu à minha chamada e passar pelo portão" 69 * Hiro Mashima deu Lucy seu nome quando ele estava ouvindo a canção dos Beatles "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". 70 * Presumivelmente, ela se juntou a aliança em 3 de julho. 71 * Durante um Q & A, quando um leitor perguntou quem era o personagem feminino principal em fairy tail, Lucy considerava-se imediatamente como tal. No entanto, Hiro Mashima disse que as pessoas podem tirar suas próprias conclusões. * Se ela fosse para comparar-se a um animal, Lucy teria considerado se a ser um coelho. 3 * Seu tipo ideal é um homem assertivo. 3 * No mangá, Lucy trocou de roupa durante o Phantom Lord arco depois que foi capturado. No anime, ela usava as mesmas roupas. * Mirajane de alguma forma tem uma cópia de reposição de chave da casa de Lucy e, muitas vezes empresta-lo para Natsu e outros para que eles possam entrar na casa de Lucy. * Jellal, como Siegrain, estava na lista de Lucy "namorado perfeito", bem em cima de Loke. 73 A partir do Volume 16 Edição Limitada: Entrevista Sorcerer , a melhor qualidade de Fairy Tail de acordo com a Lucy foi que "Ele tinha uma série de poderosos Magos". Ela quer se tornar um novo escritor no futuro. Ela tem um bom relacionamento com Natsu e Levy. Lucy acha que todo trabalho que ela leva é difícil, e quer mais fáceis. * No Volume 32 do conteúdo extra, Mashima forneceu as estatísticas de batalha para 31 dos 40 concorrentes X791 no Grande Magia Jogos. As estatísticas, no entanto, não foram fornecidos a partir de ponto de vista de-do Mashima como o autor, mas do ponto de o repórter Sorcerer Revista vista Jason. Isso explica por que algumas estatísticas estão faltando e por que os outros podem ser imprecisas. De acordo com Jason da Revista Sorcerer , durante a sua participação nos Jogos Grande Magia de X791 , estatísticas de Lucy são: 75 * A comida favorita de Lucy é iogurte. Durante a batalha contra os dragões, o Natsu pegou nos seios da Lucy, mas no anime isso foi censurado. * Mashima disse em uma entrevista que no fiinal de Fairy Tail Natsu e Lucy terão uma filha chamada Nashi. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Feminino Categoria:Magos Categoria:Magos Celestiais Categoria:Membros da Fairy Tail Categoria:Time Natsu Categoria:Lucy